My Best Friend And I
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: Edward and Bella are the best of friends. Of course, guys and girls can't just be friends, can they? One night night of passion, under the influence of alchohol, proves that. Rated M, Lemons coming unexpectedly soon. OCC Summary Changed!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, is this cliché or what? I know so many people have a best friend's story for E/B! But I want my own! You should hear me! I sound like a whiny four year old. Anyways, I'm mad because Edward Cullen Shall Fall In Love… the next chapter is half done, but I can't finish it. So this is passing my time. And writers block.

Twilight, I don't own. Lol, which is good, because I kind of suck at writing.

OOC (Bella, Rosalie**. Maybe** at times Edward.)

* * *

You Are What You Are: Chapter One

Bella's POV

He was my everything. He held me up when the going got tough, supported me through it all. He knew my darkest secrets. Didn't mind that I was clumsy. I had moments when I was messy and neat. I was moody and selfish. One of the most unlikely people that he should hang out with. He did so much for me. And all of these things he did for me…I loved him for them. I loved everything about him really. His laid back laugh, smile, personality, firm muscular chest, sparkling green eyes, reddish- brown hair and overall outcome on everyday life. He was Edward Anthony Cullen. He knew me better than I knew than I knew myself. And the weirdest part about all of this, he was only my best friend. Funny how things work out, huh?

We were so close, everyone assumed we were a couple, but I assured everyone it was nothing more than a friendship. A very good one. His sister Alice, aka the meddler in relationships and one of my closest friends that was well… gushing with personality. She was always trying to get Edward and I together but it was just simply not happening. And no one seemed to be satisfied with that answer. From neither Edward nor I. We either got a "Girls and guys cannot be friends." Or, a simple look and a "Ha." And my personal favorite, "Pssht. He hasn't screwed you yet?" Of course our friends would always come up with a new one occasionally, but those were the hand picked favorites. Edward and I had agreed.

Plus, what really was wrong with us, hmm? Friends come in all shapes and sizes. Willis and Doodleberries or not. It didn't matter. Edward was like the brother I never had. Of course, I had to blush at this… Once Alice asked me, as a truth or dare question, if I thought Edward was hot. And well. That… Would be a total lie if I said no! He was… you know. Hot. If you were into that sort of thing. Sensitive. And passionate. Yet, utterly aggressive at the correct moments. Taking control as the man. You know? Hmmm..Too perfect. Uggh. So not my type. Anyways.

So I always felt the need to defend myself just like _that._ Whenever someone asked me why I didn't like him. Of course someone would take this being defensive, but I wasn't! It's called not liking someone and… Hello people! Get over it!

I suddenly heard a very loud knock, almost a banging, coming from front of my apartment, shaking me from my thought process. I groaned, swinging my bare legs from underneath my down comforter, looking around for a pair of shorts to throw on over my lacey number.

I found a short pair of navy blue shorts, and threw them on just as the banging got louder. I stumbled to the front door, tripping on several items strewn around my tiny apartment.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, just when I thought the pounding couldn't get any worse. I unlocked the padlock, and swung open the door. I wiped my eyes tiredly. "What the hell do you want?"

"Geez Bella! Don't text or call me for an entire night, then yell at me! Real nice!" Edward's green eyes flashed angrily.

"Edward, is it really that worrisome?" I groaned. I was oddly tired. Actually it wasn't odd. It was early.

"Yes." He pushed past me into my apartment looking around.

"What the heck are you doing?" I stared at him as he looked around.

He cleared his throat. "Nothing. You know. Checking for mold."

"Well you have fun with that." I stared at him blankly as he adventured into my room.

"I don't think you'll find your mold in there!" I called in a fake cheery voice after him. I plopped on the couch. He was so protective. Silly Edward. Just because he was a year older didn't mean he was wiser. I didn't know what he thought was going to happen if I brought a man home. I thought I did alright. You know, if the parts fit, aka the pencil went into the pencil sharpener, and I wasn't preggers within a couple weeks, hey. It's all good.

Again, he knocked me from my reverie when he plopped down beside me.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Are you bi polar?" I asked, studying his face.

He frowned. "No Bella. I'm not. I wish you'd stop asking me that."

"Hey!" I held my hands up in defeat. "If you'd stop acting happy one moment, angry the next, then happy all over again, no one would be judgemental. I rest my case." I grinned.

He looked like he wanted to laugh, yet hit me at the same time. "You know Bella, your something else."

"I know." I laughed. "So, since you were all lonely last night… what did you do? Hit the clubs with the group? Or… did Eddie study?" I grinned.

His eyes flashed. "Jesus Bella! I so wish Emmett had not brought that name up!"

I waggled my finger in his face. "Naughty Edward. Your changing the subject. What did you do? Beat the meat? It's okay to confess now Edward. We _are_ in college after all. It is a bit sad that you can't get some ass, however… you know that jacking off is perfectly acceptable. Even for grown men." I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. His expression was livid.

"For your information. That's NOT what I was doing." He cleared his throat.

"What then? What were you doing?" I asked. I really was curious. And I felt a little bad. I was just messing with him.

"I was on a date." He stared at me. "That's why I was trying to call you. It ended so badly. She was trashy. But when you didn't answer after fourteen times, I got panicky."

"You called fourteen times?" I started.

"Just listen." He groaned.

"Oh, I am. Believe me." I said.

"Well, I wanted you to come into the restaurant and pretend to be my girlfriend or something. Get pissy and yell and me for being terribly rude for cheating on you. Then maybe she'd walk out on me." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I didn't want to outright tell her 'Oh, I don't like you. Your stupid and your rude and you smack your food. Go away.' I'm bad at telling people there's stuff I don't like about them. Always have, always will. Usually when I meet them, I don't see there flaws. But on a relationship based level, I can see them. But obviously I don't want to hurt them."

I stared for a minute. "How does making her think you're a cheater any better then telling her the truth?"

"Well the truth would come out wrong." He said meekly.

"No. The truth is simply I don't think this is working out. I think I my soulmate is elsewhere. I'm sorry. But I had a nice time, and you're a lovely person. Of course bending the truth a bit, but its nice, cordial and, you still get out of there alive. And no keying on your precious Volvo."

"You're a genius Bella." Edward grinned.

"Oh I know. So what's the plan for tonight. Movie right? The usual Saturday night festivities." I smiled.

"Of course." He leaned in to give me a hug.

I could always count on Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is being written now. (In Edward's POV.) It's 1:09 AM Eastern time. Lol, but I'm wide awake. My boyfriend is officially a douche bag I've decided for hanging up on me. So this is why I'm writing another chapter! Yay? Say yay by reviewing! Mmkay. It'll be up soon. Like..Soon… I hope!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. Here we go! Thank you for all the amazing people who reviewed so quickly! And story alerted. Haha. One night. I was pretty excited. Please continue to keep up the cycle! I LOVE reviews!! **

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N:**** Okay, so the next chapter is plotted! Please review if you want me to upload ASAP!! LEMON FOR SURE in next chapter. Oh, and I used a reference to the movie The Ruins in here. I don't exactly know if it is on DVD yet, but I saw it On Demand… so I'm guessing it's on DVD? Lol. I'd seen it in theaters, so I thought I'd pick it. Idk. But if I'm wrong, I'm sorry!! Btw. I changed the summary. I don't know if that matters. It's still the same title. Sorry if it confused anyone?? Hehe. **

* * *

Of course I don't own Twilight. The world would not want to see my version.

OOC (Bella, Rosalie, **Maybe** Edward at times.)

You Are What You Are: Chapter Two

A/N: (I know I said Edward's POV, and it starts out with Bella's POV. Then, switches to Edward's for the remainder of the chapter.)

I stomped to the door as Edward arrived and began his usual process of banging. I swung it open. It was Saturday, and he was coming over for the usual Saturday night movie.

"Can you manage to be patient for one second?" I squinted at him. His hair was dripping wet, and he was shivering a bit.

"No." He walked past me as I gave him room.

"Why are you wet?" I questioned as he set down the plastic bag containing movies from Blockbuster.

He turned around and stared at me incredulously. "It's… raining."

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied laughing, shaking his hair out.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me." I said, pulling out popcorn from the top cabinet.

"Well, it's not my fault you're so unobservant. Can't you hear the rain?" He walked towards me, pinning me to the counter, shaking his wet hair in my face.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"Stop it!" He mimicked, laughing, his green eyes sparkling devilishly.

I laid my hands on his chest and pushed gently, turning towards the microwave, thinking he would go away. He didn't.

Edward's POV

A/N: (You have to love me for switching now.)

I paused stiffly as I came in contact with this new "position." Of course Bella and I had hugged before, touched, slept together in the same bed even, but I hated moments like this. Tense ones like this. Where we went into our own little bubble of… Intensity.

She still had her back turned to me, and was fumbling with the popcorn plastic, so I had no choice but to let her small frame go. I watched her, and couldn't help but laugh. Only Bella would have trouble opening a bag of popcorn.

"Need help?" I asked.

"No." Bella huffed.

I chuckled. "You know, we'll be able to watch the movie sooner if you let me help you."

"Fine." She handed me the bag and sighed. "Why must you be good at everything Eddiekins?"

I glared, retaliating. "You know, opening the popcorn bag isn't exactly an art form."

She clicked her tongue. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up genius."

I grinned, flashing my teeth. "You know you love me Bella."

She raised an eyebrow. "Eh, I wouldn't have a problem kicking you out right now."

"You know, I find that highly insulting." I mocked.

"Sure, sure." She turned and put the popcorn bag into the microwave, punching in three minutes. "You know, making popcorn is taking an awfully long time. Your distracting."

"_I'm_ distracting?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah you." Bella walked towards the fridge. "One stick of butter, right?" She asked turning, her hand on the refrigerator handle.

"Of course." I said. "It wouldn't change after all this time, would it?"

She lightly smacked herself. "Of course not. Silly me." She said sarcastically.

I stared at her as she slammed the fridge and fumbled with the pots and pans underneath the sink. It was funny how predicable she was. I knew her so well after all these years, it was funny. She joked that I knew her better than she knew herself. I think that I liked that, whether she did or not.

I felt so responsible for her, ever since we went off to college. She'd never _really _been on her own. She'd always had Charlie or Renee. Always someone around. She'd been pretty popular in school, lots of friends, so there was someone always surrounding her. And, I'd even promised Charlie that'd I'd keep 

and eye on her. She was like another little Alice. Just not so pesky. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice, but Bella is the _other_ sister.

Bella crashed into me. She blushed.

"Sorry, I was trying to get the pepper." She said apologetically.

I raised an eyebrow, reaching on the top shelf for the pepper and salt. "Why is it there anyways, and how did it get there?"

"Um, I don't know?" She sprinkled salt over the popcorn, along with a little cayenne pepper, and the melted butter. "Maybe you stuck it there? Or the pepper fairies?"

Bella was so sarcastic sometimes. I didn't know how to take it. "Okay?"

"There's drinks in the fridge Edward. I have no clue what your sister has stocked in there, but you can have whatever you like. And, I think that's it." Bella grabbed that popcorn bowl and walked off into the living room.

I opened the fridge and examined her drink selection. The top shelf was crammed with alcoholic beverages, almost as if she was about to have a party. I turned and called from behind me, "You want anything Bella?" I pushed aside the drinks and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Nope. I have water here, thanks."She called. "Hey. Which movie did you want me to put on first?"

"Honestly, I don't care. You told me which movies to get, I didn't pick them. You did." I yelled back.

"Mmkay then. I think it'll be The Ruins. Thriller-ish enough for movie night Edward?" She didn't wait for my reply, and just popped it into the DVD player.

I walked into the living room with my water and took my usual seat on the couch. "Nice to see my opinion is taken into account."

"Huh?" She turned. "Oh. Sorry. I was just excited."

"No problem, I was kidding." I patted the seat beside me. She walked over, grabbing a blanket from behind the couch, and then sat down.

"Oooh. I should have shut the lights off huh?" She inquired.

"I don't know. Are you gonna scream?" I chuckled.

"No." She pouted.

"Sure about that?" I stood up, walked over to the light switch, and shut off the overhead lighting. It was entirely dark except for the flashes on the TV.

I crept behind Bella. "BOO!"

"You're stupid Edward. That wasn't scary. I knew you were there."

"Oh shucks. I was really hoping-" She cut me off.

"Sit down! I want to watch the movie." She made a face at me.

"Well fine Miss Impatience." I walked around the couch and once again sat down, this time laying my legs on her lap.

"Ow!" She groaned. "Your legs are heavy!"

"My legs are heavy?" I laughed.

"H-h-heavyyy." She pretended to moan.

I laughed. "Your childish." I turned towards the TV. And nearly had a heart attack."Could they possibly make her any more naked?" The girl pulling on her clothes. And her breasts were just popping out.

"Geez, could you be any more of a prude?" Bella giggled.

"I'm not at prude. I just don't think it's appropriate for women's bodies to be displayed like that."

"Right, so your going to say now that's what porn is made for?" Bella asked.

"We're supposed to be best friends. Don't you know that by now I don't watch porn?" I asked.

"Hey! I don't, you know… Meddle in that kind of stuff." Bella blushed.

I laughed loudly. "I would hope not." I turned my attention towards the television once again. This time there wasn't any nudity, but the group of people, I'm guessing the main characters, I really hadn't been paying attention, were jumping into the back of a truck. It was supposed to be a taxi. Some taxi.

I focused my attention on Bella again. Okay honestly. Some movie. I know that you have to pay attention for the movie to be entertaining, and to have a basic understanding, but when you have someone of remote interest sitting beside you what's the point of concentrating on the movie?

I nudged Bella with my knee.

She looked up. "Hmm?"

"I dunno. The movie is boring?"

"You sound like your asking me." She? laughed lightly.

"I am, honestly." I leaned back against the couch.

"Well, your not really paying attention to it. You kind of have to do that to enjoy it." She replied, twisting a strand of hair around her fingers.

"Thanks. I think I already figured that out, Sherlock." I replied sarcastically.

"Well your welcome." She brought her knees up to her chest. "Well what's on your mind then? Your usually the one telling me to stop blabbing during the movie."

"Nothing really, I'm just preoccupied."

"Uh, you didn't answer the question." She laughed out loud. "And preoccupied with what?"

"Well, thoughts. In my mind." I said. "You know, never mind." I joked.

"Okay. Well since your not going to tell me, and since your not going to watch the movie _you _paid for, I suppose I'll change the subject." She sighed.

"Well, don't make it seem like such a chore." I said. "To talk to me, because I'm bored."

She rolled her eyes, propping her feet on my lap. "Must you be such a victim Edward?"

Yes, yes, that was me. The victim.

**A/N: You know what I would truly love? Reviews. Remember what comes along in the next chapter? A LEMON!! Lol. I just had to remind all those people who don't review. Haha. :) Oh but thanks again to those to did. Kudos to you. And kisses from Eddiekins. XXXX.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So loves, I haven't updated in about 1 year and a half. Kill me, I know. I'm updating now though, so here's your lemony goodness! (: **

Bella's POV.

I shifted my feet in Edward's lap. "Well what do you want to talk about then, Mr. Picky Pants?"

He stared at me oddly. "Picky pants?"

"Yes. Picky pants!"

"Well I'm going to get another drink. You want something?" Edward asked, getting up and walking toward the kitchen.

"I love how you ask that… in my apartment!" Bella called after him

"I was being polite, smart ass." He called back. "So you want something? A beer, some Grey Goose, Smirnoff, UV Blue?"

"Yeah I'll take a beer." I called back, shaking my head.

Edward walked back in. "Alice bought the good stuff too."

"I've noticed." I replied, trying with difficulty to open my beer.

"Here…" Edward grabbed it from me, easily popping the top open.

I huffed. Stupid Edward.

I took a swig of my beer. And another. And another. Oops it was gone.

"Edward, get me another one. That was good."

"Yes master." He seemed buzzed, but I ignored the fact since he was getting me a cold beer.

He had already opened it when he handed it to me. "Thanks Eddie."

He groaned. "Not again."

"Yes again." I giggled. Getting drunk was fun.

I polished off my second beer, and sort of staggered off to get a third for me, a fourth for Edward.

"So how was your date last night, besides the grossness of it all?" I slurred.

"Pretty bad, I mean the girl was trashy." Edward said back.

"Ooooohh." I muttered.

Then I passed out.

I awoke at about 2:00 am, and Edward was no where to be seen. Oh fuck. He left drunk. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. It rung twice, and went straight to Voicemail. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

I ran out to the living room, my head pounding like a mofo. I tripped twice, but that didn't stop me. I kept dialing his number.

Suddenly I heard the door open. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I was filled with anger! How dare he leave drunk! Drinking and driving was how Renee died, he knew that! How dare he!

I stormed towards the front hallway, huffing. "EDWARD!" I crashed into him. I was a bit dazed for a second.

"What Bella?"

"How dare you leave? You were drunk… and you drove." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Bella, I wasn't tired, I was restless."

"Edward, you could have died!" I began to sob uncontrollably, collapsing against his chest.

He held me, for what seemed like forever. "It's okay Bella."

"No, it's not." I slapped him across the right cheek.

"Do you know what dying is?"

He stared at me shocked for a minute, then seemed to snap back.

He grabbed my two wrists and slammed me against the wall. "You want to play rough? Well I'll play rough."

I struggled against his grasp… To no avail. He leaned in, both of us breathing heavily.

"What Bella, can't do anything now?"

Then he kissed me. He roughly pressed his lips to mine, aggressively attacking me as if tonight was our last night together. I moaned, I couldn't help it. _He was just so damn good_. He took that as an invitation to slip his tongue in. I pressed my tongue against his, our tongues dancing.

I felt Edward push my flimsy shorts aside and start stroking my pussy through my lace panties. I moaned again, pulling away from the kiss and biting my lower lip.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked huskily.

I could feel his hardness growing against my thigh, and _I liked it._

I reached down, clumsily unbuttoning his jeans. Finally I freed his hard cock. My small hands began stroking it, up and down, slowly, teasing him.

"Mmm Bella… God you are so sexy."

I wanted to reply, but I got on my knees instead. I took the head of his cock in my mouth, slowly sucking, my right hand stroking the base of his cock. He pushed my head further down and I obligated, sliding my tongue around every inch of his cock.

"Oh Bella. C'mere."

He pulled me up, once again shoving me roughly against the wall. He slid to fingers in my hot folds, making me whimper.

"Scream my name Bella." He said as he pumped his fingers in and out.

"Edward. Edward. EDWARD." I moaned.

I was about to cum, when he pulled his fingers out.

I looked at him for reassurance that I would be able to cum. He put the tip of his cock at my hot core and began pumping.

I screamed. Oh god it felt so good. And it was so… forbidden… So.. Not us.. So…

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" I screamed.

"Cum for me Edward." I moaned. I felt him shoot his hot come, and then we collapsed on the hallway floor.


End file.
